


На эшафоте

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: — Вы восстали и спасли человека, объявленного тогда вне закона?— Да.— Выберите себе защитника.— Мне не нужен защитник.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	На эшафоте

— Жандармы, сабли наголо!

Голос Дина был снова тверд и спокоен, когда он сказал:

— Подсудимый, встаньте.

— Ваше имя?

— Кастиэль.

— Ваше звание?

— Командующий пятого гарнизона.

— Вы восстали и спасли человека, объявленного тогда вне закона?

— Да.

— Выберите себе защитника.

— Мне не нужен защитник.

— Что Вы можете сказать в свою защиту?

— Я не буду защищаться. Я заслуживаю смерти.

— Вы считаете казнь справедливой?

— Я считаю её обязательной.

— Садитесь. Приговор будет вынесен мнением большинства. Капитан, Ваше слово.

— Закон ясен, он ослушался и заслужил смерть. Нарушение дисциплины требует возмездия. Сострадание иногда бывает преступлением. Кастиэль виновен. Подаю голос за смертную казнь.

— Младший судья, ваше слово.

— Он поступил прекрасно! Казните меня вместо него, но он поступил верно! Если начнут казнить за правильные поступки, начните с меня! Подаю голос за оправдание!

Голоса разделились. Остался старший судья. Он молчит, он думает. Колеблется, перед чем? Оправдание или смертный приговор? Смерть или жизнь? Спасти друга, любовь, погубить себя, ослушаться строгого, безжалостного приказа или погубить его, наплевав на всё? Лицо Дина помертвело, он не мог скрыть невыразимую муку.

— Кастиэль, приговариваю Вас к смерти. С восходом солнца вы будете казнены.

Приговоренного повели в темницу, дверь за ним закрылась. Дин упал на пол без чувств.

***  
Наступила ночь. «Его последняя ночь» — пронеслось в голове у Дина. Он шёл к Кастиэлю в темницу. Сделал солдатам знак отворить дверь и замер. Он не мог войти, он боялся увидеть его сломленным, брошенным, и самое страшное преданым. Его предал он, Дин, тот, за кого Кастиэль восстал. Дин не понимал, почему должен казнить его. Ведь теперь Дин не преступник, он стал судьей, , а Кастиэля казнят за помощь. За помощь ему! Но был дан строгий приказ «ослушившегося — убить», и все равно, что теперь все по-другому, и теперь его бы наградили. Они не делят время на тогда и сейчас, «если предал в первый раз, предаст во второй». Но это несправедливо, предал он, Дин. Кастиэль верил ему, спас его, и утром погибнет от его руки. « У меня нет выбора» — успокаивает себя Дин, но спокойнее не становится. Он заходит в темницу. Но Кастиэль не был сломлен, не выглядел брошенным. Он улыбался ему.

— Здравствуй, Дин.

— Кас, я не… прости!

— Я понимаю, Дин, так и должно быть, всё шло к этому, и не ты тому виной. Я заслуживаю смерти. Я должен, чтобы ты жил. Это их условия, и нам придётся подчиниться. Мы слишком долго убегали.

— Ты… ты правда думаешь, что заслуживаешь смерть? Глупый, я не смогу жить без тебя, не смогу жить с мыслью, что убил тебя! Судьба — это глупости, мы сами строим свою жизнь!

— Не ты убиваешь меня, а они. Они связали руки судьбе, связали руки свободному выбору. Мы встретимся снова… Там, но позже. Обещай, что будешь жить, будешь продолжать бороться.

Дин ушёл, молча, не отвечая. Кастиэль откинулся на солому и просто стал ждать рассвета.

***

Никогда не был он так красив. Его тёмные волосы ласкал ветер. Его белая шея была нежна, как у женщины, а его мужественный и пронизывающиий взгляд был необычайно мягок… Стоя на эшафоте, он продолжал мечтать и любить. Кастиэль стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост, величественный и спокойный. Заливающее его своим светом солнце, казалось, окружало его сиянием.  
Кастиэль искал Дина у эшафота, у моста, наконец, он увидел его на вершине башни, прямо над своей головой.  
Дин стоял мертвенно-бледный, не двигаясь, казалось, что он и не дышал. Его ангела повели умирать. И он умирает вместе с ним. Дин ловит его взгляд, на секунду замечает в нем отчаяние, безысходность, но вот он снова спокоен. Дин не шевелится, он боится. Кастиэль обводит площадь взглядом, улыбаясь. Военный суд, казнь, все его друзья по гарнизону здесь, они грустно смотрят на него и надеются, что старший судья изменит решение, что Винчестер поможет избежать казни. Но есть приказ. Кастиэль в знак прощания поднимает руку и подходит к палачу. У того дрожат руки, он друг Каса, но он палач, но есть приказ. Тишина окутала площадь, теперь никто не смеет шевельнутся, ожидая страшной казни.

— Подожди, — Кастиэль вдруг отстранился от палача, в этой тишине его тихий голос достигал самых отдаленных мест, — Я так и не сказал тебе это, — его взгляд прикован к Дину. — Я люблю тебя!

Кастиэль положил свою прекрасную голову на позорную плаху. Палач поднял топор. Послышался отвратителный стук.

В тоже мгновение тишину прервал другой звук — выстрел… Дин вытащил свой револьвер и выстрелил себе в сердце в тот момент, когда топор коснулся головы Кастиэля. Изо рта его хлынула кровь. Мёртвый судья упал с башни к мёртвому воину.


End file.
